Chocolate, Love and Secrets
by DangerBreaker
Summary: When Sam arrives at the Dumping Ground, the whole place is turned upside down! They argue, they eat chocolate, they cry, they love. But most importantly...Sam made sure they all feel special. Johnny/OC, sided Liam/Carmen and Gus/Tee. Rating: T because of future language.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

"Ah, and you're Sam, right? I'm Mike, this is Gina, and this is Tracy." A man introduced as I walked in. I nodded, smiling politely.

"Hi." I replied.

"Right, I'll show you your room." Tracy said, and as we walked upstairs, Johnny and Tee came rushing down, knocking me to the banister.

"Sorry!" Tee said, smiling brightly.

"That's cool." I said, however my own smile froze when I saw them.

"Sam?!" Johnny said.

"Oh…Uh…Sam, we…" Tee tried, but I pushed past them, and Tracy followed me. She helped me put my stuff in my room, before I headed down to the lounge.

Nobody's POV

As the curly-haired blonde entered the room, all eyes looked up.

"You're Sam, right?" Carmen said, smiling, and she introduced Sam to everyone.

Sam smiled as she was introduced to everyone. Rick and Liam were arguing about the rules of pool, so Sam grinned evilly at Carmen.

"Watch." She whispered, and she and Carmen stalked over to the pool table.

Sam grabbed Rick's cue and, winking at Carmen, she aimed and shot the white ball…potting the black squarely.

"Whoa. You're good." Rick said, as Sam handed the cue over.

"Why thank you, Rick." She said, grinning.

"I taught her." said a male voice quietly.

Sam spun round to see Johnny and Tee behind her.

"Go away." Sam said, as Tee approached her.

"We're sorry, Sam!" Johnny said.

"Really!" Tee said.

"Oh yeah? Then WHY did you leave me out in the rain, waiting for you, and then started bullying me with the others?" and with that said, Sam ran out, Carmen close on her tail.

"You know her?" Liam asked, setting up the pool balls again as Tee choked out a sob and ran out too.

"Yeah. She used to be my best friend." Johnny said, as Rick handed him the cue and then went to sit down.

"Wanna break? You can tell me while we play." Liam said.

"ALL of us!" Jody said.

"Okay. So it all started when…"

Sam's POV

I sat on my bed miserably, Carmen's arm around me.

"The thing is, Carmen…"

"I know. You liked him right?"

"…Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody's POV

Tee let her hands run down her face and fall into her lap as she began to cry softly. She knew what they'd done to Sam had been horrible, but…well; she couldn't help feeling like she needed to change it. Somehow, she needed to make it up to her. Both Tee and Johnny did.

"Are you okay, Tee?"It was a familiar voice; Gus walked over and sat next to Tee on her bed.

"No, Gus, I'm not. I need…I made such…such a horrible mistake!" tears fell down Tee's face. "I need to fix it, but what if they've turned on me and Johnny?" she asked desperately.

"Johnny explained to everyone, and they understand _both _sides of the story now." Gus said calmly.

Tee closed her eyes tightly and found that Gus had swept her into a hug. Surprised but deeply comforted, Tee wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

The door creaked open, but neither of them noticed as Gus (not as awkwardly as it usually would have been) patted Tee's hair soothingly. "It will be okay, Tee, it will." He said.

"Thanks Gus." Tee said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Johnny demanded, making both the kids jump apart.

"Johnny! You scared me!" Tee said as her hand dropped to her heart.

"You're _dating_ Gus?!" Johnny said.

"What?!" Tee and Gus both said simultaneously.

"You, get out, now." Johnny said, pointing at Gus. Gus got up and headed to the door. "You stay away from my sister!" he barked as Gus left.

"Johnny! Why did you do that?! You're turning this into another Sam situation, for fuck's sake!" she exploded. Her next words sunk into Johnny like venom. "You liked her, she became friends with another boy and instantly, _instantly _you went and _screwed _up your chances, OUR chances to be friends with her!" Tee stormed out.

Johnny went to follow her, but a familiar hand grabbed his elbow to stop him.

"She needs time." Sam said quietly.

"How much did you hear?" Johnny asked.

"Enough." Sam said simply.

Johnny looked down and felt tears prick his eyes. He rubbed his eyes fiercely, and he was rewarded by Sam pulling him into a hug.

His arms wrapped around her.

"I'm so so so sorry, Sam." He whispered.

"I know. Oh Johnny, I'm so sorry too!" she said.

As they pulled away, Elektra came upstairs.

"We're playing spin the bottle. Come on!" she said. Smiling to each other, Sam and Johnny followed her to join all the other DG kids. They sat in a circle; Tee ended up in between Johnny and Gus, with Sam to Johnny's instant right.

The bottle spun round wildly, and the game went on; Liam and Elektra kissed and Carmen bent her head. Soon after, Liam and Carmen kissed, and she felt better. Lily and Frank; Sapphire and Rick.

Finally, the bottle stopped at Sam. Turning it again, it edged past Gus, slithered past Tee; and landed on Johnny.

So, taking a deep breath, Sam leaned in and she kissed Johnny's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody's POV

Sparks seemed to fly as Johnny kissed Sam back, however so she could avoid any awkward questions, she then pulled back after about 5 seconds. Thankfully, they decided to crash out.

As they all headed upstairs, Johnny whispered to her. "Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked her.

"Of course." She agreed. With a smile, she pecked his lips and went upstairs, shutting herself in her room with a smile.

Once she was in her pajamas, and she was dressed, Sam lay down and fell into an instant sleep, remembering Johnny and all the fun times they had. And she then remembered the first time she realized she'd fallen in love with him.

Upon awaking, Sam got dressed and ready, and headed downstairs. Seeing Johnny, she smiled and went up to kiss his lips gently.

"Morning, Sam." Johnny said, and he grinned slightly, though Sam didn't notice the sadness behind it.

"Hey Johnny." Sam said, smiling, and she then went to get breakfast.

Johnny's POV

This can't be happening.

Mike told us that Sam was moving to Ireland, with her aunt Jessie, that she hadn't told anyone about.

Apparently, Sam had arranged it months back, and never told anybody.

She never told me.

I watched her go and as she did, I felt a sudden flare of anger as I followed her.

"So then. You're leaving." I said as I saw her.

She froze. "Oh, Johnny, I'm so sorry, I forgot!"

"Yeah, right." I said darkly.

"Johnny, I…"

"Just go."

"What?"

"GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK." I yelled, and I stormed out.

_**Sorry it's short.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny's POV

So this is it, then. It's over.

I broke up with Sam…well, sort of. I shouted at her, and now she's gone. I'm the only one who isn't down there saying goodbye to her, I think to myself.

I watched the car go and I sighed heavily. My heart felt heavy, too, but of course I was angry since I asked her to be my girlfriend the night before and she said yes.

What, did she expect me to do long distance?

Well, no. I knew I was over it.

Carmen's POV

Why didn't she tell us?

I had been sitting in my room while everyone else was down there saying goodbye to her. I thought Sam was my friend.

The past week with Sam here…it had been amazing, but honestly? I was very angry and upset that she hadn't told us.

"Carmen?"

I looked up to see Liam standing there. Remembering when I kissed him the other night, I blushed considerably as he sat beside me.

"She'll be in touch." Liam said softly, taking my hand.

"Maybe I don't want her to get in touch!" I snapped, before sighing. "Sorry."

"That's okay."

"Liam…?"

"Yeah?"

"That kiss…it didn't, uh, mean anything right?" I asked.

"It did to me." Liam said.

"Me, too."

He paused. "I like you, Carmen, and…I was thinking…maybe we could…give it a try? I mean, you and me, as a couple, for as long as it lasts, at least? It might not work, but…"

"I'm willing to try, Liam." I said softly, and he pulled me in for a kiss.

Tee's POV.

I needed to find Gus.

My feet were hammering across the floor as I ran towards his room, my heart racing in my chest. He knows everything, so he had to help me.

"Gus, Gus!" I shouted as I ran into his room.

"Tee?"

"Gus, how do you kiss someone you like?" I asked. It was silly, but…

"Well, go up to them and just…kiss them. Take them by surprise." Gus said.

"Okay, thanks." I said. As I turned to leave and I heard him go back to writing in his notebook, I turned and stalked back over to his chair.

Spinning it so he was facing me, the confused look on his face was soon out of sight as I kissed him.

Nobody's POV

"Guys!" Mike called.

Everyone came running downstairs, Liam and Carmen as well as Tee and Gus holding hands.

Mike held out Carmen's phone. "It's Sam."

_**It's almost the end! **_


	5. Epilogue

Nobody's POV

Carmen rushed down and took the phone, answering it. "Hi, Sam!"

Her bright smile faded as a voice spoke into her ear. Tears fell down her face.

"No…NO! How could this happen?! SAM! What've you done?!" Carmen began to shake and Johnny was the only one who took action.

He rushed to her side and made her sit down. The phone line went dead and the phone dropped out of Carmen's hands.

"She's dead."

A gasp escaped every kid at the Dumping Ground.

Holding onto each other, Carmen and Johnny began to cry silently, joined by Tee.

"Oh God, I never got to tell her…" Johnny sighed.

"She knows, Johnny. She knows." Carmen whispered in his ear.

"How do you know?" Johnny sniffed.

"I do, okay? I just do. And for the record…"

Johnny looked up at Carmen.

"She loved you too."

_**Sad ending, sorry! I'm writing a sequel to this right now, and that one is going to be MUCH longer. Sorry this one was so short, and thank you to those who loved my crappy writing. Love you all! -Indie**_


End file.
